The present teachings relate generally to applying force to a device, and more specifically to actuating systems and methods that can apply force to devices to, for example, test devices.
Quality, performance, and reliability of devices can be exercised through the use of conformance and performance tests. Typical conformance and performance tests can include cycle testing using air, water, and steam, cycle testing against vacuum and positive pressure at various densities, varying pressure conditions, and cycle testing at ambient, cold, and elevated temperatures. Such tests can lack the precision that can be required for extremely find-scale force applications and their monitoring.
What are needed are systems and methods that can apply force precisely to a large range of devices, and monitor the reaction of the devices to the applied force. What are further needed are systems and methods that can coordinate force application across parts of a device, and/or across multiple devices. What are still further needed are systems and methods that can apply a range of forces simultaneously to multiple devices and/or multiple parts of a single or multiple devices, and/or sequentially to multiple devices and/or multiple parts of a single device or multiple devices.